Jump high
by Same as I am
Summary: Teen titans in high school:)
1. Chapter 1: Scotty doesn't know 1

**This is a high school version of the teen titans:) R/R! Happy reading;)!**

"Aren't you cold?" Asked the dark haired boy named Richard Grayson, your average jock. "Um, yes" said Kori, a beautiful red-headed cheerleader. "Here, I'll keep you warm" he said, pulling her under his jacket. The two cuddled. Unknown to the two lovebirds, Garfield Logan had been watching in fury. You see, Richard, or Dick as Gar called him, was supposed to be on a date with Rachel Roth, a punk girl on the swim team. But no. Here he was, With some other chick who is also Rachel's friend. Who hits on you girlfriend's best friend? Only an asshole like Richard. He was a true playboy. He had the looks, the female attention, the money, everything. This made Garfield mad. Rich could be a good guy at times, but he was too in-love with himself. To cocky and arrogant. Which only made girls want him more.

Rachel, on the other hand, was not impressed by his charms. Therefore, Richard wooed her with his 'love' for literature and softy side. They had been friends for awhile, Rae and Dick, but around freshman year they became 'closer' as they say. And now they're here. suddenly, gar's cell phone rang. It was his best bro, Victor. Victor was a big, buff, teen. He played nearly all sports offered. They'd been friends since they were in pre-k. That's were they met Rachel.

"yo, dude! Wuzzup'?" gar said through his iPhone. "Hey grass stain" said Vic. "listen, I'm throwin' a party for my girl tonight. Can ya come?" "sure dude. Listen, I saw Dick with Anders today, snuggling. He's totally cheating on Rae, dude!" "I wouldn't say cheating, but yeah, he ain't bein' faithful to my lil' sis." " I know, right. God, sometimes I wanna rip that douche's face off." "Cool it man. Remember, Dick was once our friend." "Your friend" "Whatever. Just don't be hating so much, bro. It ain't healthy." "I know dude. I'm just worried about Rae." "don't worry man. Soon, she'll see his wrongs. Rae's smart ya know. Who knows, maybe she'll ditch that sucker for you one day." "Shut up"

* * *

Rachel lay on her bed, listening to her mp3. Her brothers and cousins wouldn't be home for a few hours, being drug dealers, party freaks, or just at work. She was the youngest of three brothers. She and her cousin Maggy were exactly the same age. Born at the same date and time. Maggy had an older brother, Henry. He was going to college next year. Rachel's brothers would be in college now, if they hadn't flunked out in high school. They were hooligans, all of them. They probably got that from there murderous, rapist, abusive, father, Trevor. As much as she hated to admit it, she was like her father in ways. She had a dark side, fuled by her anger, sadness, and depression. Her mother, aunt, and unle were all dead, making Maggy, Henry, and Jason (Maggy's oldest brother) orphans. they were raised by each other. All 7 of them. Unfortunately, Jason was in college, so the only fatherly figure in the house was gone. Therefore, Rachel's brothers, Devin, Blake, and, Damien, were out of control. Rachel loved her brothers, but they were always so...hateful. Of everything. Families, politics, school, even of the idea of Rachel dating.

Speaking of dating, Richard still hadn't called her back. She couldn't understand why she liked such a player. They'd been friends for awhile now. But when he entered 7th grade, they started to drift apart. She became a punk. He became a flirt. Of course, when he saved her life last year when he was a freshman and she was a 8th grader, they became friends again. And the year after, or this year, they became a couple.

She looked at the pictures tacked to a cork board on her wall. A picture of her mom, dead now, holding a baby Rachel. Then a pic of little Maggy and Rachel waiting for the bus for there first day of elementary school. Then she and her friends Toni and Kori at the 8th graduation dance. A picture of she and Richard walking in the woods, holding hands. A photo of Gar, Vic, Karen (Vic's girlfriend), Kori, Richard, and Mathew Rorek (her ex) at her birthday party last year. She had always been annoyed with gar, but over the years the two had found they had become close friends. He was a happy-go-lucky jokester. But lately he seemed slightly depressed. Not cracking too many jokes, or pulling constant pranks. In fact, he didn't even laugh often! What was wrong? She knew he'd had a rough past, as did she. But that never stopped him from being who he is. Suddenly the phone rang. 'Finally Richard!' She thought, picking up the phone. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Hey, Rae! It's me, gar!" "Oh, hi. I'm sorry, I was expecting Richard." "Oh, well, I know you're not much of a partier, but Vic's throwing a surprise one for Karen, so... I was wondering if...you...would...like to go with me? I mean just as friends of course!" "Uh, sure, Garfield. Pick me up at 7'?" "Y-yeah! Totally! Aw, this gonna be sweet! Thanks Rae!" He then hung up. Gar danced around his bedroom like an idiot out of joy that he was taking his crush to a party. Rachel sighed and put the phone down. 'This is so cheating.' 'Well it's not like richy-poo's been very faithful, either.' Said the voices in her mind. One was her conscience. The other was joyful, friendly, and kind. The other was her dark side. She was cruel, raging, and dangerous. She guessed she inherited it from her father, since he was so evil. But with years of therapy, training, and meditation, she was able suppress this side of her. For now.

* * *

"Yo, sis! Ya want some shots?" Said Damien. "No, I'm going to a party, so bye" she replied. "Awe, c'mon lil' missy! I'll give you a kiss!" Said one of her brother's friends. "No thank you." Said Rachel, leaving her tattered, old house. As if on cue, Garfield came riding in on his moped. "Your chariot awaits m'lady." He said with an accent. Rachel sat behind him and the two drove off. "Am I going too fast?" He asked as Rachel grabbed him by his shoulders. "No, you're doing fine. I like fast." She said. Rachel loved riding his moped. It made her feel like flying. "Ok, if you insist." He said. He kicked up to top speed. Rachel gave a rare smile. She loved the wind through her hair, the way her stomach flew. She loved hanging out with her friend. On Richard's motorcycle, she wasn't so comfortable. He made daring turns at extreme speeds. he scared her with his need for action.

Finally, they arrived at the party. Most of the freshmen and softmore (how do you spell that?) were there. But no Richard or Kori.

"So I heard about Terra. I'm really sorry." Said Rachel. Garfield sighed. It's ok. I'll move one eventually." he said. Athens,a slow song came on. All the couples came together. Rachel sighed, thinking of Richard. Suddenly, she felt the need to comfort her lonely friend and held out her hand. "Dance?" She asked. Garfield looked shocked at first, immediately accepted. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They said nothing for awhile. Just enjoying not being alone. Until someone interrupted.

"YOU KEEP YOU DMN HANDS OFF MY GIRL, LOGAN!" Boomed Richard, shoving the teen aside. "Richard, we were just dancing, alright? It's not his fault" said Rachel in a calming voice. Richard grabbed her arm. "We're going" he said. Rachel was too afraid to protest. With that, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Scotty doesn't know 2

Richard drove to his place after dropping Rachel off on his motorcycle. When he got there, he found Barbra Gordon, his father's assistant. "so, you doing anything tomorrow night?" He asked the red-head. "Yes. Though I wouldn't mind including you in my plans." She said, winking. "Will do" he said, handing her his digits. Babs sashayed off. 'Damn, I'm good' he thought. "what Rae doesn't know won't kill her" he said, smirking.

Rachel walked around her neighborhood, going nowhere in particular. She thought about the incident at the party. How hard Richard was on Garfield. The jealousy in his eyes..

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car horn beeping. She turned to see two bright lights heading her way.

A car was about to crash into her.

* * *

"She'll be fine Richard. She'll wake up any minute now." Said Kori. Kori was worried for her friend too. She and Richard were in Rachel's hospital room. She was lucky to have survived that crash without any major injuries. "I'm sure you're right Kori. I mean, it would be a bigger deal if she and I were still dating" he lied. "Oh, you are not? I have recently broken up with a boy named Xavier." "Why would he break up with a gorgeous girl like you?" he said. Kori blushed. "Why would Rachel do the breaking up with you?" "She thought I was messed up, ya know? I told her about my parents deaths and she thought of me as some suicidal freak since." He Lied. Kori gasped. "How dare she do such judgmental things to someone so perfect as you." She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said. He smiled at her. "Thanks. Rachel never called me perfect." "Neither did Xavier to me." The two were silent for a moment. Then Richard started to flirt. "So, you think I'm perfect, right?" "Of course!" "Well, I think you are too." Kori turned beat read. He touched her hand. "Well, let's say you and I become a perfect couple." He said smoothly. Kori's eyes widened. You mean you want me to be your-" Richard broke her off by kissing her mouth.

this continued for another few minutes, until Rachel awoke.

"What. The. Hell." Said Rachel, staring at the two traitors. "Uh, heh-heh, you're up." Said Richard, faking a smile. Kori gave Rachel a naive smile. "Is it not joyous that Richard and I have found love at such a troubling time?" said Kori. Rachel glared at Richard furiously. "What is your problem? I can't believe you! You couldn't even get the courage to tell me you didn't really care about me and just go off behind my back? You sicken me." Shouted Rachel. "Oh come on Rache', you knew this wasn't gonna work out anyways. I mean you're just an emo for God's sake, you knew I didn't love you!" Said Richard.

Rachel gasped at this. Tears started to form in her eyes. "You..." She whimpered. Then ran out of the room, running into Garfield. "Whoa! You ok Rae?" He said, helping her up. "Just...leave me alone..." Said Rachel. With that she ran out of the hospital, leaving a confused green-eyed teen behind.

* * *

Kori looked at the raven-haired boy with a anger. "You told me you had broken up with her!" She yelled. "I know, gorgeous, and I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. all I wanted was to be with you, and I was scared of how Rachel would react! I love you Kori. Not Rachel, you. You're my shining star." said Richard.

Garfield gasped at hearing this. "Why that lying, cheating, son of a bitch." He muttered. 'How could he do that to Rachel? his Rachel! The one who defended him when Andrew (a school bully) harassed him about his dead parents. The one who helped him get over Tara when she ran off with that jerk, Wilson. The one who he'd known since he first came to Jump City. Her heart had been broken by so many cruel beings. He'd had enough of people braking his friends heart.' his fists clenched together and a growl rose in his throat. Without thinking, he came out from behind the hospital wall, and did something no one had ever dared to.

He punched Richard, home-coming king, Jump high school's biggest jock, in the face.


	3. Chapter 3 Face down

"GAH!" yelled Richard when Garfield's fist made contact with his face. "That's for Rachel. My Rachel." said Garfield.

Richard wiped the blood off his nose and began lunging for his attacker. Garfield, using his animal-like instincts, easily dodged the punch. People were starting to crowd around the fighters.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The bystanders cheered. "C'mon blondie, come at me." Taunted Richard, his voice and face stone cold.

"Richard, do not do this! It is not the time!" Yelled Kori. She had always been kind to Garfield. but was not brave enough to stop her new boyfriend. Fortunately for Garfield, his dodging skills were on crucial timing.

Finally, Richard did something Garfield did not expect. Using his martial arts skills, he did a low round-house kick, his leg hitting Garfield at his upper legs. Garfield hit the ground, hard. But Richard wasn't finished. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face. Garfield now had a black eye.

Garfield couldn't think. All he felt was pain. "Get up you wimp, get up!" growled a voice in his head. Or as he called it, the Beast.

Suddenly, the feeling of knuckles on his face vanished. He struggled to sit up and was shocked at what he saw.

Rachel had latched on to Richard from behind. She kicked him as he tried to throw her off. Eventually he succeeded. She did a karate kick at his side."You...demon.." He muttered, out of energy. She grabbed him by his collar and growled, "Leave him alone. Leave me alone. Unless you really want to see what a demon can do." She shoved him off. Rachel was about to leave when Vic Stone offered to help with Garfield.

* * *

Garfield awoke to feeling a warm, wet cloth on his forehead. He still felt the pain all over his body, but it had subsided slightly. 'Where am I' he thought. He Opened his eyes to see a concerned Rachel leaning over him. "Oh, hey" he muttered, trying to sit up. All of the sudden, Rachel smacked him. "don't ever scare me like that again Garfield Mark Logan! Richard could have killed you! What would I have Done..." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Garfield hadn't seen her cry since her mom's funeral in 4th grade. He spread his arms out to her. "C'mere." he said. He'd done this before and she had rejected him, but this time it was different. She leaned in for a hug as well. They stayed like that for a few moments. Though to Gar, it felt like an eternity. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Rachel, not letting go. "You" he said. Rachel was surprised. "What?" "I heard about you being in the hospital, so I went down to your room and saw Kori and Dick making out, and, well, I got kinda pissed off, and then the fight started." "You mean, you picked a fight with Richard?" "Well, I was kinda caught in the moment, and I, uh, punched him in the face." He said scratching the back of his neck. Rachel just stared at him. She'd never met anyone so stupid and brave at the same time. Someone who went that far to defend her. Someone who cared so much for her.

"Thank you" was all she could say. "But, please. Don't ever do something like that again." "I'll be smarter next time." He said smiling at the dark beauty. She squeezed his hand, smiling at her protector. Victor ruined the moment by yelling, "Yo dudes! You gotta see this it's nasty man!" Rachel helped Gar make his way downstairs. Vic pointed at the TV. The two gasped at what they saw.

"According to witnesses, young Garfield Logan and Richard Grayson were in a street fight, after Logan started the fight by punching Grayson for no reason. According to Grayson and his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, Richard did nothing wrong. He is charging a $100 fine to Logan for his immature roughhousing, that caused both boys such pain..." The reporter for Channel 3 stated. "What. The. F-." Said Garfield. Vic face-palmed. Rachel just stared at the screen, a look of disbelief in her eyes. The phone rang. Vic went to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, Yeah he's here..." Victor handed Garfield the phone. "Hey uh...Mom?" He said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I saw...No, I-I'll pay off the fine...right...I know... I'm really sorry... I don't know I just got mad. He deserved it... No not too bad, just a few bruises...ok...love you too, bye." Garfield hung up the phone.

"Welp, she's pissed."he Said. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder. "No matter what she or the news say, I'll always be grateful to you." She said. Then kissed him on the cheek. He turned bright red. "Thanks Rae" he said touching were she had kissed him.

* * *

"Babe, star, I'm sorry. I did it so I could be with you without breaking Raven's heart. Trust me, my feelings are only for you now. Trust that, please. I need you." said Richard, taking her hand and kissing it. Kori wasn't sure of what to say. She wanted to be a good friend to Rachel, but also wanted Richard. "Alright, but promise me you REALY want to be with me, right?" She said, unsure. "More than anything" he said.


	4. Chapter 4: It's not over

The next day in school was probably the most awkward day of Kori's life. She walked in, Richard's arm around her, where they both found Rachel. "H-hello friend Rachel?" Said Kori nervously. To her surprise, Rachel smiled at the couple. "Hey kor, Dick, have you seen Garfield around?" She asked. "Oh yes!" said Kori, relieved. "I saw him at his locker this fine morning, he must have come early" she said. "Thank you" said Rachel, and hurried towards the lockers. "Why would she care about him?" Muttered Richard. "I'm sure they are just friends" said Kori, squeezing his hand.

(with gar and Rachel)

"Hey Gar" said Rachel, approaching the the boy at his locker. "Oh hey Rae!" He said. "Listen, I was wondering, would you like to..to...go...out...sometime?" He said nervously. Rachel was shocked. "I mean if ya don't haft to if ya don't want to of if your not over Dick or-" he said quickly till Rachel put her finger against his mouth. "Of course, but please, we CANNOT let Richard find out, understood?" "Y-yes ma'am!" Said gar. He had never been so exited in his life. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Gotta go!" Said gar. He pecked Rachel on the cheek and ran down the hallway yelling, "YES!"

* * *

Third period~ S.S. class

"What's your deal?" Said Vic, staring at his day-dreamy friend. "Somethin' wrong with me bein' happy?" Questioned Garfield. "No, it's just... One day you're all serious 'n shit, and today you're mr. Sunshine ." "it's no biggy, really. It's all good bro."

"Students!" Yelled Mr. Mod , "Please pay attention to my explanation of the Boston Tea Party!" The class groaned. It was always weird having a British teacher teaching American history.

* * *

(Time jump)

"Thank you for watching them miss Rachel." Said Father Erin, a priest at a nearby church. "It's no problem sir, really. Pick them up at 8'?" Said Rachel. "Yes. Thank you again." He said.

Rachel was watching three kids named Melvin, Timmy, and Tommy (Though some called him Teether due to his constant nibbling). They lived in a foster home run by Father Erin and his employees. Rachel had found the kids abandon and alone at a train station. She brought them to Erin. That was last year.

Everything went as it normally did. Timmy played her Blake's old DS. Melvin and Rachel drew in her room. While Tommy took a nap.

Rachel's cell rang. "'Yellow?" "Uh...hi Raven" it was Richard, using the pet name he gave her. Rachel rolled her eyes. "What." "Um, I was just wondering...what's with you and that weirdo, Logan kid." "Who, Garfield? What about him?" "Why were you with him in the hall today?" "That's none of your business." "Yes it is! I'm your Boyfriend!" "No. You're. Not. You ran off behind my back with Kori! My best friend!" "We never broke up!" "We were through the moment you betrayed me. Good bye." She said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Asked Melvin. Rachel shook her head. "Just some jerk" said Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5: pretty girl

~flash back~

"so, sis, how much you make today?" Asked Blake when Rachel came home from work. She and Maggy worked at a book store. Blake and Devin both worked at the grocery store. While Henry and Damian (and Jason before he left) worked at an auto shop.

"Not much, you?" Asked Rachel. "Same. Damn, we must be one of the poorest houses in this town." He said. Rachel nodded. "Where's Devin?" She asked. Typically the two, being twins, were inseparable. "With Kim." He said lazily. Kim was Devin's girlfriend. "They're a good couple" said Rachel. Blake was confused. "What makes you say that?" He asked. "Well, they have been friends since they were young, they know each other well, they sort of... Complete each other." Blake gawked at his sister. "What's your deal?" "What do you mean?" " you're all touchy-feely" "I dunno. I guess I'm more understanding of relationships now that I'm in one" "Whoa, what? Since when!" "Last week" "who is this guy?" "Richard Grayson" "that rich boy? I swear to God, if he lays a hand on you i'll-" "calm down. You don't need to worry, ok? He's a good guy." "Pfft, please. He just wants to get in your pants and you know it." "He wouldn't. He unlike you, respects boundaries." "Sis, Raven, he's a player. It's not gonna last" "that's what dating's for, right? It's not supposed to be permanent, that's what marriage is for" "whatever. But If he treats you wrong i'll make him wish he'd never been born" "ok"

~end of flash back~

"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" Yelled Vic. Rachel sighed At his idiocy. Though he did have a good reason to be this giddy. Tomorrow was the Halloween dance. Rachel had to admit she exited too. She loved Halloween. This year she hoped to be Lydia Deetz, if Gar would agree to be Beetleguise. That, or the pair would go as Batman and Catwoman. Of course, Halloween didn't come up til next week, do she had time.

"Hey, babe, need a ride?" Called a boy from the street corner. Ugh. "No." she said coldly. But the boy and his gang followed.

Before Rachel realized it, the four crowded around her, smirking. "I said No!" Said Rachel, trying to disguise her fear. Rachel didn't fear much. But thanks to being an empath, she could sense the vulgaric thoughts swimming in the 4's minds.

"Go. away." She growled. "Grrrr...Feisty" Said the biggest one. he reminded her of Adam. Or Adionos, his gang name. He'd harassed Rachel since 6th grade. Not to mention used to beat up gar for his scrawny build.

They started to grab her, pulling at her clothes. Rachel, of course, fought back, but it was no use. There were too many.

Finally, one of them tore off her top, revealing her bra. "Oooooh, what do we have here?" Said Adam, staring at her ample chest. Rachel backed away and they followed. "Get away from me" she hissed. "No can do ma pretty." Said one. Another came up behind her and stripped her pants off. Rachel screamed as Adam pinned her against the wall, holding her wrists. The other 3 laughed at the sight. Adam forced her into a French kiss while she tried to wriggle from his grasp. One of his henchmen shoved Rachel to the ground, sending pain through her body. Rachel still tried to crawl away, but the pain was too much.

Suddenly, a familiar honking and the rumble of a motorcycle interrupted the 4's fun. A boy got off of his motorcycle and pulled out a knife. The 4 scrammed. To Rachel's surprise, her savior was...Richard?

* * *

"I can't believe those sick bastards" said Richard when he and Rachel arrived at his place. Rachel's shirt hadn't survived her attack, but luckily her pants did. She wore Richard's Varsity jacket to cover up. "Thank you... For saving me back there" she said. He smiled at her. "Lucky timing I guess" he said. This was the Richard she knew, humble, kind, heroic. The one she once loved, her old middle school best friend.

The two sat down at the coffee table. "Soooo... How's life?" Asked Richard. "Other than almost getting gang raped, yeah... I'm good" she responded. "You?" "Actually, great. Kori and I are now official, and I hope that continues" "Richard, please promise me something" "what is it?" "Promise me you'll be good to Kori. That you wont hurt her in any way and respect her. No two timing, no rejection, just love her and please, be honest and faithful give her what she deserves. And that's love." Richard thought for a moment. Then looked Rachel in the eyes. "I will" he said. Rachel smiled. She was proud of him.


	6. Chapter 6: battle field

Dick dropped rachel off at her house. He'd given her an old gf's shirt to wear. When she walked into her home she found Devin and some blonde getting to third base on the couch. 'Perverts' she thought, heading to her room to think over what had happened in the alley way.

Unlike her brothers, Rachel had very different views on sex and anything along the matter than most people. Being a product of rape, it was a constant reminder of how people could twist such an act and cause it to hurt others. Like her mother. Not only was the teen a product but a victim. She'd been molested by her father and his gang. She'd have constant nightmares of the event since she was in 6th grade. it happened again in 8th grade. Luckily Richard saved her from her father the morning after.

Raven sighed and lay on her bed, glancing in the mirror. 'Why me?' She thought. 'Why would my own father do that to me? To make mom suffer? No. He had made her suffer enough already then. Why? Did he hate me for ruining his little one night stand with Angela Roth? Was it because I looked so much like her and he wanted to "relive that memory?"'

Rachel stood up and looked at herself in the old, cracked mirror. She had to admit she was more than decent looking. She was curvy with a clear complexion. 'Perhaps that's the only reason Richard liked me' she thought. She knew Garfield liked her for more than just looks. Since she could feel his emotions, and he was easier to read than Richard, she knew he also liked her for her personality and soul as much as physically. She knew him well and knew he wasn't the type that tried to get her to bed. But he was still a red-blooded young male, making him naturally swayed by his teenage urges. As she and everyone else did too.

She hoped Maggy came home soon. She could make anyone feel better, especially Rachel. Maybe she, Maggy, and Henry would work on the van later. The van was given to Henry and Jason by their boss for work. Rachel loved anything to do with mending or fixing or healing. Since her world was so broken.

The phone rang. It was Gar. "Hello?" She answered. "Uh, hey Rae." He said. "You ok?" "Yes. Why?" "did I do something wrong?" "No! Of course not! Why?" "Vic told me he saw you on Dick Grayson's bike. What's going on?" "Gar, listen. There's nothing between Dick and I. I was attacked by some bums on the street. He helped me and-" "You were attacked!? By who?! What did they do to you?! Are you ok?! What happened!?" "Gar, please, calm down. It was Adam and his gang. They tried to um *cough*...rape me..." "WHAT?! That's it! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch! He touches you again-" "Don't. Then you'll end up just being hurt by him again. Besides, they're wimps. Dick gave them a scare that'll last a while. Please, I don't want anymore trouble." She said. Gar sighed. "Fine. But if they pull that shit again, they will pay." Rachel sighed. "Fine, just don't confront him over it, alright?" "Ok, love you Rae." "I love you too, gar. Goodnight." "G'night". They hung up.

Gar sighed and lay on her bed. When he said he loved Rae he meant it. He wanted to keep her safe, and away from pervs like Adam.

He hated Adam. Big time. That dude was a steroid jacked, perverted, asshole. End of story. Kinda like Slade Wilson, just less serious. In fact, that dude was NEVER serious. Neither was Gar, typically.

There rivalry really started in 5th grade, when they went to a lab on a field trip, and Adam shoved him into some chemicals. Joke was on him too because he also got covered in the liquids, but not nearly as bad as Gar. The fluids gave both boys a jump start on the part of the brain that forms anger, enpspecially to Gar. Both of them already had minor anger management issues already, but this made it so, in drastic situations Gar and Adam could... Well... Act like Animals.

Back with Rachel, she couldn't take it anymore, she lay down and cried. She tried to drown it all out. The pain, the rejection, the sadness, the loss, all of it. Though she knew how ever many tears she leaked, nothing could truly solve the past.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm yours

_Rachel could feel the pain, the touch, the hands invading her personal space. She wanted it to stop. She begged for them to stop, but all she received was there loud evil laughter and more pain. Her body pressed against the stone, cold wall, repeatedly banging into it. She felt herself losing consciousness. But the pain still burned. 'Make it stop' she thought. "Dad, please..."_

Rachel woke up panting in her bed room. _Just a nightmare,_ she thought. It was 5:00am. Time for school. Joy.

* * *

Garfield scribbled down answers to his home work in his locker. A familiar chuckle was heard behind him. "Hey, dude!" He said. "Happy halloween, bro!" Said Vic. "You comin' to K's party tonight, right?" "Totally, dude! What're you and bee gonna be?" "Frankenstein and his bride!" "Sweet! Rae and are thinkin' of bein' Little Red Riding Hood and The Big, Bad Wolf." Vic whistled. "Wow! Never thought she'd agree to that!" "I know, right?" The bell rang. "See ya, dude!" "Later little man!"

* * *

"So, friend Rachel, what are you and your lover going to dress as for Halloween?" Asked Kori. "Either Peeta and Katniss, or Red Riding Hood and the Wolf." Rachel responded. "Oh! Those are most intriguing costumes! Richard and I shall be a vampire couple!" "Cool, kori!" "STUDENTS! PLEASE BRING FORTH LAST NIGHT'S HOMEWORK!" Said Mrs. Rouge. Or 'Madam Rouge' as she preferred. She taught Russian, a required class for freshman. Gar HATED her. And she felt the same towards him. Her and his parents went way back. Rachel didn't know the whole story. She only knew the incident was never spoken of by either of them. Rouge constantly told Gar how he was just like his parents. Someone who quits and will never finds there true purpose. Someone who will fail in no matter what they do. God, Rachel hated her.

After reciting the same Russian words over and over again, class was finally over. "I shall see you soon, friend Raven." Said Kori, using Rachel's nickname. "You too, star" said Rachel, using kori's nickname.

* * *

Gar entered the boy's locker room for the gym. He walked by several shirtless and pantless guys to get to the back of the room. From the back of the room, Garfield could see Adam talking to his henchmen. Gar pretended to focus on changing but eavesdropped on their conversation. "Dude! Are you kiddin'?! Anders is hot 'n' all, but Rachel...mmmmm...I'd like some'a that!" the two other idiots giggled and Agreed. "You gonna ask her out, man?" Asked one idiot. "Can't. She's pissed at me for tryin' to do 'er in the alley way last week." Said the lead idiot. Garfield gasped. They were talking about Rachel. (A/n: Thanks state the obvious XD)

The class was playing basketball in gym. Mr. Hive (or 'Sargent Hive' as he kept bringing up his military past) gave a long, boring lecture on how weak and petty the class was, and how we needed to be more physically fit, bla, bla, bla. Finally, it was basketball time.

Gar had never been that good at sports besides soccer. Therefore the jocks looked down on him while the bullies laughed at him for his clumsiness. But today it wasn't going to be him feeling pain. It was them.

When half time came, Adam had just scored a basket. He grinned cockily and flexed for the girls. Garfield snapped. He ran up behind Adam and shoved him. "The f- was that for?" Yelled Adam. Garfield pounced on him, and repeatedly punched him in the face. "You wanna talk like that about my girl, huh? Stay away from Rachel or I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" He growled. Eventually Vic pulled Garfield off and separated the rivals before Hive saw.

-with Richard & Kori-

Richard and Kori held hands as they left the girl's room after making out. Kori loved she and Richard's new relationship. They grew closer every day they were together. This was the longest either of them had stayed in a relationship. And for once, Richard didn't mind being tied down to one girl. He really felt strongly for her and cared about her in a way he had never for anyone before. Was it love? Did she feel the same?

His thoughts were interrupted by Jump High's track star, Wally West running between the couple as he tried to avoid Carol Freek, a fat video game nerd. Wally must have stolen a video game of his or something, because Carol seemed really ticked off. He tried to run but merely came to a speed walk and continuously stopped to breath. Richard shook his head. 'Nerds' he thought.

* * *

~time jump~

Rachel and Maggy got home from work at around 6:00. About one hour till the party. Maggy was going as Hermione Granger. Rachel decided on Little Red Riding hood because it was easier. She pulled on a white, blue striped dress that came down to her lower thigh, with buttons down the body. She then put on some light makeup and a red cloak. She then took a basket and stuffed it with bandanas. Gar said he'd wear dark brown pants and sweat shirt with fake fur, claws, and fangs. This was gonna actually be fun.

~7:00 the dance~

Kori wore a long, blood red dress with a slit on the side showing her leg. She wore her hair half up with a rose in it plus fangs. Richard wore a traditional vampire costume also including fangs.

Rachel waited for Gar at the door but he didn't show up. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and called him.

"Garfield? Where are you? I've been waiting for-" she asked over the phone. "Rae, look I'm sorry, I can't go." He responded. "Why not?" "I-I can't take the guilt..." "What guilt? Gar, please tell me what happened?" "(Sigh) Alright... Remember when you told me not to confront Adam about the whole...incident?" "Yes." "Well, um, you see... He was saying some really disrespectful things about you...and I-I kinda just went all haywire..." "What did you do?" "I might have tackled him down and punched him in the face..." "Garfield! Why? What was so bad that he said?" "He was saying how he wanted you and... I dunno. I guess I'm just an overly protective boyfriend." He said. Rachel sighed. "Look, Gar. I'm not happy about this but still, I know you have the temper issue _because_ of him. But still, least be here with me tonight, alright?" "I will, thank you Rae" "Don't thank me yet. You still owe me for 20 minutes of waiting" "O.K. See ya love."

X

Gar showed up in his wolf costume, as promised. After dancing and browsing his friends costumes, it was slow dancing time. Wally was with Jen, a girl from outside of town with pink hair. Kori with Richard, and Victor with Karen. Garfield put his hands on Rachel's waist and started to sway. It was there first slow dance together. Little did they know an envious Richard was staring at the couple.

"My love? What is wrong?" Asked Kori, touching Richard's cheek. "Nothing" he said. "It's all nothing.

After the dance Garfield drove Rachel home on his moped. When they got back to her place Garfield lingered for som reason.

"Um, Gar? Why are you waiting outside my door like that for?" Rachel asked. "Weeeelll... You said I owed you twenty minutes, right?" He responded. "Yyyes...?" "Maybe I could pay you back now?" "Not now. You _may _take me out to dinner tomorrow night." "Cool! It's a date! See ya Rae-Rae" he kissed her goodnight, walked over to his moped, then drove off, no longer lingering.

Rachel sighed. Could she possibly be it possibly be love she felt for him? No. Not yet. But soon. Soon I'll be forever his.


	8. Chapter 8: Sarah Smiles

**Why yes, it is short. But this is also a reminder for my other story Time after Time. If you want it to continue, TELL ME!**

**-Same As I Am**

At school that day, Gar seemed...odd. This was noticed by his two best friends, Vic and Rachel. What they didn't know was that over the weekend, Gar had seen something he wished he could take back. He saw _her _again. Terra.

He hadn't seen his 'ex' in a whole month now, since she ran off with Slade in September and it was now November. Last time he saw her was at a back-to-school party. He went to go find her and see if she'd go for a dance. He went out to the patio at the host's house, and there he saw it. Terra and Slade together. Hand in hand. Telling each other how much they loved each other. Kissing. Garfield just stood there, shocked and angry.

"Terra, Why?!" He'd exclaimed as she tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Garfield. But it's true. I love Slade. We belong together" "But- I thought- We were- What about us?! Where did that go?!" He responded, trying to control his temper. "There never was an 'us' between you and her. You think that because she listened and laughed at your jokes she actually cared about you?" Said Slade. Garfield stormed off, infuriated. Terra didn't even bother follow. She probably went home with Slade and stayed there. Terra didn't go to school with him to start, so he had no contact with her. Only her number and a heart-shaped, glass case he made for her that she'd left at the party.

He had seen her walking with some friends by Slade's mansion. She entered the massive building, not even glancing at Garfield.

She really was gone.

But he couldn't worry about her now. He was with Raven and he loved her. But he couldn't keep that image of Terra out of his mind. Her holding hands with Slade. Happier than he'd seen her with himself.

Rachel didn't know exactly what caused Terra and Garfield to split. All she knew was that one minute they were inseparable and happy, the next not even speaking. It took a great tole in Gar. In his belief, Terra was the only one who understood him. She laughed at his jokes. she enjoyed comic books and video games. She loved the outdoors And being free. Just like Garfield.

This made Rachel think. _Maybe I'm not right for him. We're too different. He'd be better off with some perky blonde like her. I mean, who would want to be with me?_ All she could hope was that Garfield meant what he told her almost everyday: 'I love you'.


	9. Chapter 9: Daddy's little girl

It was Thanksgiving weekend, Turkey Time! Rachel's family typically didn't celebrate Thanksgiving. Instead she and Maggy would stay home or visit Rachel's kids at foster care, while their brothers went out for beers.

But this year, Garfield invited her to his parents' place for Thanksgiving. Rachel was nervous since it'd be the first time meeting Gar's parents. Not only was it a big step in their relationship, but what if they didn't like her? Their families were so different. His parents, police officers. Her family, Criminals. What would they say about there only son being with the daughter of one of the most feared madmen of all time? It would be a miracle if they accepted her.

Rachel decided on a black, floral print, blouse with skinny jeans and boots To wear to the Daytons, Garfield's family. It was one of her nicest outfits, since her family couldn't afford much.

As for Kori, she too was spending Thanksgiving with her boyfriend. Except they'd be spending it in CA in his father's other mansion. She wasn't so nervous to meet Mr. Wayne. She was sure he'd be Kind and gentlemanly since he was so rich. Where she came from, Tameran, the richer you were, the more manners were required of you.

* * *

Rachel and Maggie (A/N: yes, I changed the spelling of her name) were having their coffee break at work in the bookshop. "So how's Garfield?" Maggie asked casually. "Good, why?" Rachel responded. Maggie shrugged. "Just askin'" she said, taking a sip of her mocha latte. Rachel's was pumpkin flavored. "I heard you're going to his place tomorrow night." she said. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous." Rachel admitted. "Understandable." Said Maggie. "I mean, our family doesn't have much of a squeaky clean reputation." "True." The two were silent for a moment.

"Do you love him?" Asked Maggie. Rachel was taken aback. She wasn't totally sure of how she felt. "I-I'm not sure. I mean, I like him and care about him a lot. But...I just don't know." She said. Maggie nodded. "Don't worry, cous'. Something tells me he's already head over heels." She said. The two smiled at each other then got back to work.

* * *

Tonight was the night. Tonight she'd meet them. This was a big step for both of them. Even Garfield was slightly nervous. Not because of Rachel's possible actions, but because of his parents. They could be so judgmental sometimes.

Rachel arrived at the Daytons on Garfield moped, which he insisted on picking her up with. They'd both bundled up, due to it being so cold.

Rachel and Garfield opened the door and removed their coats. They were greeted by a large man. "Hey, kids. You two can head down to the kitchen for the grub. Oh, and I'm Cliff." he said to Rachel, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel." she said, half smiling.

"Hey, man." Said Gar, roughly shaking Cliff's hand. "Hey squirt. How's it going?" Rachel left the two alone and let them catch up.

"Better now that I'm with Rae." Said Garfield. Cliff chuckled. "'Bout time you got yourself a woman. Not to mention a fine one at that." He muttered the last part. "Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Said Gar, jokingly. "Just saying. C'mon, Larry's been meaning to talk with you." The two left the doorway.

Rachel walked into a room which looked like a living room. There, she found a tanned man with dark hair and eyes. "Um, hi. Are you... Mr. Dayton?" She asked. The man chuckled. "Sorry, miss. You got wrong guy." He said, taking a sip of beer. "Then you're..." She started. "Name's Larry Jones. You must be short-stock's new girl." "Rachel. Can I sit down?" "I ain't stoppin' ya." He answered, patting the chair next to him. She liked this guy.

"So are you Gar's uncle?" She asked. "Might as well be" he said. "I've known that blondie since he was adopted. Besides, he used to call Cliff and I 'uncle', so...". Rachel nodded. Are you a friend of His dad?" He chuckled again. "You could say that" he said, taking another sip of his beverage. "Ya want some?" He asked, moving the cup towards her. "Yyyyyy...no" she said, giving him a suspicious look. "Good answer." He said. "That was a test." "A test for what?" "To see if you're clean or not. I did the same thing to shorty's last girl." "And what did she do?" He snorted. "Took a swig." "Wow" "Hmph. That's how I could tell she wasn't the one. You hear about what she did to him?" "Well...yes. He told me he saw her with that Wilson and... That was that." He nodded. "Poor kid. Those kind of girls, one minute there here and the next, gone." Rachel sighed. _He really has been hurt._ she thought.

"Boys! Food's ready!" Came a female voice from the kitchen. "That's Mrs. Dayton." Said Larry. The four headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, Rachel. Tell us a little bit about your family" said Mrs. Dayton, a pretty, brunette woman whom Rachel could've sworn she'd seen on T.V. "Ummm, not too much to tell really. I have three brothers and three cousins that I live with." She responded. "My! You must have your hands full!" She said. "True. But since they're all older they do the looking out for me." "Now, how about your parents?" Asked Mr. Dayton. Rachel wasn't sure of what to say. She was silent for a moment. "Uh, Mom? Rachel's parents really aren't around anymore..." Said Gar. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize." "It's alright ma'am. Really." said Rachel.

"So what happened to them?" Asked Mr. Dayton. "Steve!" Mrs. Dayton criticized. "Dad..." Garfield groaned. "My...my mother past away many years ago. And as for my dad... He's were he belongs..." She responded. "And where would that be?" Asked Mr. Dayton. More groans. "...Prison..." She muttered, looking down at her plate. Everyone gasped except for Garfield, who held Rachel's hand. "Hmph. I knew it. Your father's that good for nothing son of a bitch who-" "Steve! That's enough! Bellowed Larry. Steve glared at Rachel. "Trigon the Terrible's little gem." He mocked. Now it was Rachel's turn to be shocked. She was also hurt. Trevor used to refer to her as his gem when harassed Her. "How did you-" she whispered.

"Dad, stop. Can't you see you're hurting her?" Said Gar, standing up. "No Gar, maybe he's right. I should go..." She said, standing up and walking to the door. "No! Rae, wait!" said Gar, following his girlfriend.

"Rachel? Rachel are you ok? My dad didn't really mean it I swear! He's just-" Garfield started. "Gar. Please. not now." She whispered. A tear fell from her face. "Please, I need to go home." Gar nodded.

The two drove home in silence. When they returned home they found her house had been raided. Graffitied, egged, windows smashed, even bullet holes.

"Who...?" She muttered. Then she saw it. Written in red spray paint it said: "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW MY PRETTY?"


	10. Chapter 10: better than revenge

"Adionos" she whispered, staring at what had become of her house. "You mean he did this? Not that I'm surprised, but how can you tell?" Said Gar. "He called my his pretty that day in the alley." She said, staring at the words. "How are we gonna fix this?" He asked. "My brothers have connections with some pro cleaners. They'll figure it out." she stated. "Not that. The Adionos thing. He can't treat you like this. And I won't let him." He said firmly. Rachel sighed. "I don't know Gar. I don't." She said.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out." He assured her. He kissed her with his crooked canine tooth biting her lip. She smiled sadly. "It's late. Your parents are probably worried about you." She said. "No. I don't want to go back. Besides, what if those freaks come back? I want to be able to protect you." he said._ Wait, does he mean stay here? Where's he going with this?_ she thought. She sighed. "Alright. But you haft to face your parents tomorrow. I don't want you to have family troubles because of me." She stated. "Alright" he agreed.

The two entered her house to find a scrap of paper on the kitchen table. It read: Hey Rae! Went to Toni's for a sleep over. Be back tomorrow. Bros are Jay's place. -Maggie

"Guess we've got the place to ourselves..." Muttered Rachel. Garfield blushed furiously.

Rachel started to walk upstairs And Gar followed. "You can stay in One of my brothers' rooms if you want." Said Rachel, entering her room. "Uhhh... Actually... I was thinking we could possibly stay in your room..." He said, blushing while scratching the back of his neck. Instead of being scared or shocked, Rachel smiled and nodded. "I'd like that" she said.

Rachel and Garfield kissed but he still lingered. He kissed her again but more forcefully. He started to nibble on her ear then down to her neck. Now Rachel was nervous. "Uh, Gar? Gar, please..." She whispered. He pulled away with a start, eyes wide. "Holy shit! Oh God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" he said. "It's fine, calm down. Let's just go to bed and Go over this in the morning, ok? Good night." "you're right. Good night Rae."

The two lay down and Rachel fell asleep almost immediately. But he didn't sleep. He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful girl who agreed to be his girlfriend. Eventually he too, did sleep. But he didn't stop dreaming of her till he awoke the next morning.

* * *

"Who the f- did this?!" Came a holler from downstairs. The couple woke up, startled by the voice. "Looks like Damien's home" Rachel muttered. The two walked downstairs to find Damien hollering in anger from outside. Rachel giggled slightly, mused by her brother's actions. "Damien, what are you doing?" Asked Rachel. "Rachel! Who did this? What happened?!" He yelled as they walked out the door. "A guy in our school. At least that's who we think." Rachel responded. "Oh I am gonna and that little mother f-er's life!" He yelled. "Get in line." Muttered Gar.

"You think you can call Juan and mafia to clean this up?" Asked Rachel. "Yeah, I'll call 'me over. But I'm still gonna give the little shit the mother of all beatings." He stated, taking out his phone. "Happy thanksgiving" Rachel said sarcastically. Gar smiled. "Best one yet" He said, he too, sarcastic.

**Yup it's short. don't hate cause I'm Evil. See ya next time! Bye! -Same As I Am**


End file.
